


Snow Angels

by EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles (EnbyStiles)



Series: Twitch Live Stream Works [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is a good boyfriend, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is having a snow day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Hannibal pays Will a visit and finds he's been making snow angels in the field behind his house.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twitch Live Stream Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt written during my new Thursday Fandom Writing Requests Stream on twitch.

Hannibal arrives at Will’s house in the early afternoon to find he isn’t inside. The dogs are wandering the property, and his car is in the driveway, so he can’t have gone far. He has to be somewhere on the property.

Winston and Zoe are the only dogs to greet Hannibal as he steps off the small porch to begin his search. They follow him a moment, curious as to what he’s doing, but the curiosity fades fast when it becomes clear he isn’t there to give them treats or attention and they wander off once again.

Making his way to the barn, Hannibal peeks inside, wondering if the younger man is working on his boat once again. But there is no sign of him. The engine he’d been working to rebuild is covered by a tarp and his tools are neatly tucked away in their boxes. It doesn’t appear he’s touched them today.

One of the dogs, Max, runs past as Hannibal exists the barn, making his way out into the snow-covered field behind the house. Hannibal watches the canine go, and finally, spots who he’s looking for.

Will lays out in the middle of the field, body splayed like a starfish. Hannibal briefly wonders if he is alright, but Max runs up and starts licking Will’s face, eliciting a loud laugh from the man. The knowledge that Will is alright makes Hannibal’s shoulders sag with relief and he lets out a small huff of amusement before starting out across the snowy expanse.

The sound of snow crunching beneath Hannibal’s feet draws Will’s attention from Max, and he pushes up onto his elbows to look around the dog at the approaching man. “Hello, Hannibal,” Will calls out in greeting, a look of mild confusion gracing his features. His cheeks are pink from both the cold and his laughter, and fresh snow sticks to his hair where it sticks out from under his hat.

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal greets back with a small smile. “It’s quite cold out today. What ever are you doing out here?” 

The color of Will’s cheeks darken just a bit, and he averts his eyes, attention shifting to Max where he now sits beside Will. He reaches a hand up, scratching the dog behind the ears as he debates telling Hannibal the truth. “I just felt like laying in the snow.”

Hannibal catches the hesitance in Will’s words, and he can’t help but look around the open field. There are a few spots where Will obviously had laid down at some point, and the realization that comes at recognizing the shapes he’s left behind in his wake has Hannibal smiling in earnest now. “Were you making snow angels?”

Will blanks, ready to argue, but then he turns his head and follows Hannibal’s gaze as it sweeps across the open field and realizes there’s no point in denying it when the evidence is clear. “I... Okay, yes, I was making snow angels… It started off as just playing in the snow with the dogs and, well...” he waves a hand in a vague gesture of show towards the messy angles he’s left scattered around.

Holding out a hand, Hannibal waits to see if Will will take it. “Come, let’s get you warmed up. It is going to get dark soon, and I imagine the dogs might like to go inside now.”

Max barks as if agreeing with Hannibal before looking at Will and giving a soft whine.

With a glance to the dog, then back up to Hannibal, Will accepts his hand and allows the older man to pull him to his feet. He pointedly avoids making eye contact until Hannibal clears his throat and refuses to let go of Will’s hand.

“There is no need to be embarrassed, Will. Everyone should indulge in something childish now and then. It keeps us young. There’s no harm in enjoying yourself now and then,” Hannibal says, fondness bleeding into his words as he smiles at the other man. 

They stare into one another’s eyes for a long moment before Hannibal finally lets Will’s hand go and he gestures fo Will to lead the way back across the snowy field to the house.

They walk side by side, Will drying hard not to smile at how amused Hannibal is at every snow angel they walk past. He makes a mental note to invite Hannibal over if he ever feels the urge to make them again in the future. He thinks if he tried, he could get Hannibal to join in making them. If he’s lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
